En una tarde lluviosa
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: El ahora distante grupo llegó a un nuevo mundo despues del incidente en Tokyo. En un intento desesperado Fye trata de escapar...pero alguien no puede y no lo va a permitir...KxF


**_Hyuu! aqui les traigo otro One de KuroganexFye!! si, las 'mejores' ideas se me vienen a la mente cuando menos lo espero xD  
como esta, que se me ocurrio ayer cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir ¬¬  
pero bueno...  
Los personajes de TRC no me pertenecen. Son creacion de las magnificas e inigualables CLAMP! (pero eso no quita el hecho de que Fye le pertezca a Kurotan ^^)  
Les dejo la historia.  
CONTIENE SPOILERS. Despues de Tokyo. No recuerdo el numero del capitulo en el manga....gomen ne T-T pero si no has llegado a Tokyo, leeras bajo tu propio riesgo, ya estan advertidos...tambien estan advertidos de que es un KxF, no se preocupen solo incluiré uno que otro...aay! ya lo sabran mas adelante...DISFRUTEN!  
_**

El grupo había llegado a una nueva dimensión, de enorme edificios, que parecían algo abandonados, ese mundo se encontraba nublado y la lluvia no ayudaba a levantar el ánimo de los ahora distantes integrantes…Sakura, R!Syaoran, Kurogane, Fye y Mokona.

Había conseguido un departamento a bajo presupuesto en uno de aquellos edificios. No eran las mejores condiciones, pero podrian pasar la noche.

Sakura se había ido a descansar acompañada de Mokona, Syaoran se encontraba sentado en el unico sillón de dos plazas y Kurogane lo observaba sentado en una silla.

-¿Tu nombre también es Syaoran?- Preguntó el ninja.

-Así es- respondió el castaño.

Un silencio llenó la habitación en la que solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la lluvia en la ventana.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el otro?- preguntó extrañado Syaoran

Kurogane se percató de ello y lo buscó con la mirada

-Fye…-susurró preocupado el ninja.

Se levantó de golpe, tomó su chaqueta dispuesto a buscar el mago, rogando por que no fuera a hacer alguna estupidez…

-Ayudaré a buscarlo- dijo el castaño levantándose del sillón.

-No, quédate aquí con la princesa…en caso de que necesite a alguien- dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Por las inundadas calles un chico pálido, delgado y rubio corría desesperadamente, como si tratara de huir, escapar de algo inevitable…

Su pálida y tersa piel del rostro junto con sus ropas ya se encontraban empapados por la fuerte lluvia. El frío helaba los huesos pero él seguía corriendo…hasta que algo lo retuvo de la muñeca tan fuerte como para habérsela dislocado o cuando menos hacerle resbalar.

-¡Detente o vas a causar un accidente!- dijo Kurogane algo agitado sujetando a Fye- los chicos no soportarían otra pérdida.

-¿Por qué me seguiste Kuro-sama?- preguntó el ahora vampiro dándose media vuelta para así quedar de frente al ninja- no te debiste haber preocupado…

-No te seguí- respondió con tono apacible aunque ligeramente preocupado- solo salí a buscarte…pero sabes que es cierto.

-¿uh?

-No finjas…sabes que odio cuando haces eso. Sabes que es cierto…que ya eres parte en la vida de ellos, en sus corazones. Siempre apoyaste a la princesa y ella te quiere, aquel Syaoran observó nuestro viaje através del ojo de su otro 'yo', por ese simple hecho; ya formaste parte de su vida, incluso el manjuu te adora!- replicó el ninja, como quien se preocupa por alguien importante.

-¿Qué hay de ti Kurogane?- preguntó Fye con voz triste, apagada y la mirada agachada- ¿Yo ocupo un lugar en tu vida…en tu corazón?

Esta pregunta dejó un tanto fuera de lugar a Kurogane que observaba el azul del ojo de Fye con la mirada pérdida, además de que aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que el mago lo llamara por su nombre.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo.

-Justo lo que imaginé- reclamó con furia y de un tirón soltó su muñeca de las manos del ninja. Dando media vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia, dando la espalda al más alto.

Antes de que hubiera podido dar un paso, el ninja volvió a tomar a Fye de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar más.

El mago se giró para encontrarse , de nuevo, con la mirada del ninja

-Suéltame Kuro-sama

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por ambos rostros…empapándolos por completo.

-Eres más idiota de lo que imaginé- soltó el ninja con tono indiferente y frío como la mismísima brisa que soplaba entre la lluvia de ese mundo. Tomó a Fye por ambas muñecas con sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

El rubio parecía un tanto desconcertado, pero Kurogane siguió hablando.

-Desde el primer momento…-sujetó a Fye con mas fuerza- …ocupaste, no solo un lugar en mi vida…-acercó su rostro al del mago- …me hiciste comprender el verdadero significado de la fuerza…-la distancia entre ambos disminuía de manera alarmante- …y ahora, ocupas un lugar tanto en el corazón de los chicos…-Fye prácticamente podía contar las gotas que resbalaban de manera provocativa por el rostro del ninja-…como en el mío…

Kurogane terminó aquello besando los labios del mago. Dejándose llevar ambos por aquel momento de calidez. Una sensación les recorrió todo el cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con la lluvia.

Soltó las muñecas de Fye para colocar sus manos en la cintura del mago, mientras que éste subía ambos brazos para entrelazarlos en la nuca del moreno.

Sus labios transmitían, ya no sol un sentimiento sino, pasión, amor y deseo contenido a lo largo del viaje…

El mundo se desvaneció para ambos en ese momento, momento en el que solo se tenían el uno al otro, besos, caricias y el suave, monótono sonido de la lluvia a su alrededor…

**_Aqui termina! lo se! quedó algo empalagoso...pero no pude evitarlo!! Me encantan estos dos ^^  
espero que les haya gustado y pues ya saben...cualquier tipo de comentario, queja y sugerencia (en especial, comentario) es bienvenido _**:D  
**_Aunque debo decir que esto, originalmente iba a ser un One o un SongFic, pero no soy muy buena con los SongFics, por eso mejor lo dejo como un lindo Fic solamente ^^_**

**_skyland18: _**Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar tu comentario ^^ esa es la clase de apoyo con el que te dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!! Me alegra que te gustara mi fic. Esta tambien es mi pareja preferida (hablando de anime claro ^^ )  
**_DarkCryonic:_**Jajaja, Bueno....esa era la intencion principal ^^ y perdon por tardarme tanto en responderles estos review....Gomen ne *-*  
**_Didboroth:_**Waaaaa! me alegro de que te haya encantado :D y bueno...con respecto a lo de continuarlo...era sobre lo que queria comentarles más abajito.  
**_Ginebra216:_**Lo se!! Amo a Kurotan *-* cuando es todo kawaii....y Fye...bueno, despues de leerme el manga...ahora entendemos el porque de su actitud. Me encantan los dos!! xD en especial juntos *-*  
**_sanjixzoro-fan:_**Si...lo se, es un poco corto pero...lindo xD jaja...no suelo hacer muchos fics largos...los mas largos son de por los general...5 cap's maximo...pero con mi nuevo proyecto de Vampire Love, ya llegue al septimo *-*  
**_Schne Hissi:_**Gracias por el review ^^ y bueno, me alegro te tomes tiempo de leer mis fics ^^' y con respecto a la continuacion....

_**ATENCION!!: A todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic y se tomaron su tiempo para venir aqui...lamento informarles que No voy a poder continuarlo...Por dos puntos:  
1.-Tenia el segundo capitulo, pero entonces no iba progresando como a mi me hubiera gustado**_ **T-T **_**no tenia mucha...trama.  
2.-La pantalla de mi compu sufrio un "pequeño" accidente y ahora solo se ve la mitad -.- y es algo incomodo. Ademas ahora tengo que sacar y guardar archivos, borrar...etc  
Entonces quiero agradecerles por su tiempo, y por dejar sus comentarios...MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!!! no saben lo feliz que me hace cada comentario **_^^ DOMO ARIGATO MIS LECTORES.


End file.
